


Tie the Red Ribbon 'Round the Old Oak Tree

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Jaehwan has a surprise for Sanghyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas again! ♥

“Hyukkie..”

A distant voice and a nudge in his side. Sanghyuk groans sleepily, blindly swatting the nudger away, before turning around. “Five more minutes,” he mutters, but it comes out as grumbling. He couldn’t care less as he’s already falling back to sleep.

“Sanghyuk.”

The voice is more insistent now, louder, the nudging turning into poking at his shoulders, moving every time he tries to swipe it away, until he’s finally annoyed enough to pry his eyes open. He looks back over  his shoulder, squinting blearily at whoever was rude enough to wake him, until his vision cleared enough.

Jaehwan sits at the edge of his bed, soft as the morning sun in his bath robe and smiling just as brightly, and the irritation in Sanghyuk melts. “Good morning!” he says, the ring of his voice encouraging Sanghyuk up, Jaehwan humming, pleased, as he watches Sanghyuk stretch.

“What do you want?” he says, voice gravelly from sleep, and he’s delighted to see Jaehwan flush, turned on by the just-woke-up growl.

Jaehwan composes himself quickly, tutting and waggling his finger at Sanghyuk before placing his hands bossily on his waist. “The right question, my dear boy, is what do _you_ want?” Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow at him, and Jaehwan groans as if the answer should have been obvious. “I brought you your Christmas gift, silly.”

Sanghyuk looks around. Nothing on the bed. He cranes his neck and finds discarded clothes (Wonshik’s) and scattered action figures (his), but no gift.

Jaehwan laughs, taking one of Sanghyuk’s hands in both of his and placing it on his chest, exposed by the loose knot of his robe. “It’s here, Hyukkie,” he says, voice suddenly soft, delicate, and Sanghyuk’s heart skips a beat. He loves Jaehwan so much. “I’m the gift.”

Sanghyuk’s chest fills with a mix of warmth and mild disgust at the sheer cheesiness of it. “You’re a fucking sap, hyung,” he says, masking his glee with snark.

Jaehwan gasps indignantly, clutching his hand tightly as if wounded. “How rude! Here I am, giving my heart to you, and you scorn me!” He sobs dramatically, bursting into giggles when Sanghyuk does, and they take a moment to let the laughter subside.

Jaehwan’s smile turns impish, eyes half-closed, lips parted slightly, and the hands still holding onto Sanghyuk’s guide it south, to the easy knot of his robe, and a lump grows in Sanghyuk’s throat, and somewhere farther down. “Come on, Hyukkie, unwrap your gift.”

_Oh fuck._

Sanghyuk swallows down the lump in his throat, his mouth dryer now than it was earlier. A wicked grin breaks on his face, and he curls the drawstring around his fingers. His free hand reaches up, clutching at the lapel of Jaehwan’s robe to pull him down for a kiss, Sanghyuk feeling rather than seeing the smirk against his lips.

The knot comes undone easily, the robe slipping off of Jaehwan’s slender shoulders before he shrugs it off completely. Sanghyuk practically purrs, can’t resist nipping on Jaehwan’s plush lower lip before breaking away to admire his boyfriend’s naked form.

Creamy white skin as far as the eye can see, his small frame masking the tightly chorded muscle underneath; Jaehwan is beautiful, deceptively dainty, delicious. Sanghyuk’s eyes trail lower, following the hills and valleys of Jaehwan’s stomach, down to—Sanghyuk’s brain short-circuits.

A red ribbon is wrapped around Jaehwan’s waist, looping around the junction of his hips and his thighs several times, and binding his balls and the hilt of his half-hard cock tightly together. The ends of the ribbon coil around the neck and make a complicated bow resting prettily at the tip of his dick.

Jaehwan has just enough decency to blush when Sanghyuk looks up at him, eyes wide and slack-jawed. Smiling sheepishly, he spreads his arms to his sides, presenting himself. “Well?”

Sanghyuk can hardly think—Holy fuck, Jaehwan, what have you done? Sanghyuk doesn’t even realize he had already moved until Jaehwan is pulled down to the bed, hands pinned to the sides of his head as Sanghyuk fits himself between his legs. “You piece of shit,” he says through gritted teeth, hips grinding hard against Jaehwan until his laugh turns into a breathless moan.

But fuck, Sanghyuk wants to fuck Jaehwan hard, pound him into the mattress savagely so he muffles his screams into the pillows, clawing at the sheets.  Sanghyuk would have, encouraged by Jaehwan’s mewls, but then a pillow slams into his side, and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both freeze, looking towards the source of the attack.

Wonshik sits on the bed across Sanghyuk’s, hair mussy from sleep and glaring fiercely at them. A second pillow waits to be launched in his hand. “Get the fuck out of here.” He raises his pillowed hand threateningly. “Now!”

Both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan jump off of the bed, giggling madly when Wonshik screams and launches the pillow anyway, averting his eyes as Jaehwan’s cock swings into view.

Neither the maknae nor the cutie main vocal emerges from the latter’s room until late in the afternoon, but all of VIXX evacuate the dorm anyway, plagued by the sounds coming from the locked room.

“You owe us barbecue, you heathens,” they read in the group chat later, right below it is Wonshik with a wilting emoji. "I don't think I'll be eating diet eggs ever again."

"I'm pretty sure you will, though they probably won't be diet."

"YAH LEE HONGBIN."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
